1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for the image-supported treatment of a work object and more particularly to such an apparatus having a work object data unit, and a display unit for the display of work object data from the work object data unit.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Such an apparatus for the image-supported treatment of a work object is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,454 (Bucholz). In this known apparatus, the work object is a patient to be operated on, whose preoperatively prepared diagnostic data, e.g., CT and MRI data, are stored in a work object data unit. During the treatment of the work object, i.e., during the operation, the CT or MRI sectional images are shown on a monitor as work object data, together with a marking which symbolizes a surgical instrument. By means of a position the patient, the position of the marking in the sectional image which can be seen in the monitor then corresponds to the relative position of the surgical instrument and the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,056 (Roberts et al.) describes an apparatus of the category concerned, for image-controlled surgery, in which the display unit is an operation microscope. Based on the position sensing unit which senses the relative position of the operation microscope and the patient, the monitor display of a CT sectional image can be reflected into the image field of this operation microscope and superposed, correctly oriented, on the instantaneous image of the patient.
German Patent Application Publication DE 196 40 907 A1 discloses an apparatus of the category concerned for image-supported surgery, with an operation microscope in which sectional images, which match the respective operative situation and are supplemented by preoperatively produced navigation planning data, can be superimposed on the instantaneous image of the patient.
The invention has as its object to provide an improved apparatus for image-supported treatment of a work object, of the category concerned.
This object is attained by a said display unit that makes possible simultaneous visual sensing, with freedom of head movement, of the instantaneous condition of the work object and of work object data from the work object data unit. Then, by means of such display unit (which makes possible simultaneous visual sensing, with freedom of head movement, of the instantaneous work object and of the work object data from the work object data unit) the person treating the object can move his head substantially freely and nevertheless can always be supplied with the information contained in the work object data unit.
In particular, for the case of application to a surgical operation, the surgeon receives additional information due to the superposition, on the present image of the operation wound, of additional information which can be produced both preoperatively and also intraoperatively; this essential additional information both increases the accuracy of the operation and also offers greater security due to the thereby facilitated additional spatial representation of partially or completely hidden structures.
Thus in advantageous embodiments of the invention, the work object data displayed by the display unit include sectional images, or radiographic or fluoroscopic or C-are images, of the work object or patient.
Furthermore, the work object data displayed by the display unit include an image produced from the work object data and corresponding to an instantaneous surface shape of the work object, whereby the superimposed image can also be perfectly matched to uneven surfaces of the work object.
To further facilitate the treatment of the work object, the work object data displayed by the display unit can include contours of partial structures of the work object, the partial structures being able to lie even beneath the instantaneous surface of the work object.
If the work object data displayed by the display unit are color coded, contrast can be increased and additional information can be displayed in the form of images.
A display of the work object similar to the natural visual impression is attained by a display unit which displays the work object data as stereoscopic images.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the display unit is head-supported, i.e., for example, a so-called xe2x80x9chead-mounted displayxe2x80x9d with transparency, or a unit which writes the work object data directly on the retina of a surgeon by means of a deflectable laser beam. Then if a further position sensing unit senses the relative position of the work object and the head-supported display unit, the work object data can always be formatted, in dependence on the distance and viewing direction of the surgeon, such that the work object data are perfectly matched as regards size and position to the real work object seen through the head-supported display unit or past the head-supported display unit.
A video input or image receiving unit can however also be associated with the display unit, in which case the display unit displays the instantaneous image of the work object supplied by the video input or image receiving unit together with the work object data. In this advantageous embodiment, both the instantaneous image of the work object and also the work object data are produced by auxiliary means. Thereby the instantaneous image of the work object can also be processed, e.g., enlarged. The display unit is then, e.g., a monitor or a flat display screen installed at a convenient viewing height or between the patient and the operator.
In this embodiment, it is important for a positionally correct superposition of the work object and the work object data that a position sensing unit senses the relative position of the video input unit and the work object.